


It’s okay bug

by DisneyStrangerIT



Series: Reddie life (I dunno) [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, May be smut I dunno, Mpreg, Reddie, Romantic Fluff, Stenbrough, Teenage Losers Club (IT), benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyStrangerIT/pseuds/DisneyStrangerIT
Summary: In this story it’s an AU where males can get pregnant, but it’s rare. Eddie Kaspbrak is one of those rare males. His long time boyfriend, Richie Tozier, And him made a mistake. Now, they have to get through it. The highs bring Eddie and Richie close, the lows bringing them even closer





	It’s okay bug

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! This is my first Reddie story and I hope you enjoy!

Eddie nearly had a heart attack. It couldn't be happening.

"No no no," Eddie kept repeating to himself. Eddie tucked his knees into his chest, tears running down his cheeks.

"Why the fuck is this happening?" Eddie whispered to himself. Eddie rocked back and forth for a bit. Eddie's head shot up when he heard the front door open.

"Must be Richie," Eddie thought to himself. Richie was the only one who walked in without knocking. He heard footsteps coming closer. Eddie sat still, hoping that if he didn't move, Richie wouldn't find him.

"Eds are you here?" The voice asked. Definitely Richie. Eddie shakily stood off the bathroom floor.

"I-in here," Eddie managed to choke out. The bathroom door swung open, revealing Richie huffing slightly.

"Trynna hide from me?" Richie laughed. Richie looked at Eddie's serious and tear stained face, and his expression softens. He took a step forward and grabbed Eddie cheek gently, rubbing some tears of his face with his thumb.

"Are you okay bug?" Richie asked, concerned. Eddie managed to shake his head. Richie pulls Eddie into a hug, resting his chin on Eddie's head.

"What's wrong bug?" Richie asked. Eddie gulped, too nervous to say anything. Eddie pulled something out of the pocket of his hoodie. Richie looked down and gasped. Richie grabbed it out of Eddie's hand, causing Eddie to whimper a little.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Eddie choked. Richie just stared at it, then a small smile appeared on his face.

"We're," Richie paused. "We're gonna be parents!" Eddie's eyes widen in shock.

"You're not upset?" Eddie asked. Richie smiles

"Hell no Eds, it takes two to make it happen," Richie laughed. Eddie felt more tears roll down his cheeks. Tears of joy. Richie wiped the tears off his cheeks. Richie gave Eddie a peck on the lips. Eddie gave Richie the best smile he could.

"It's so rare for a male carrier," Eddie stated. “I’ve always known I was one, obviously, but it’s weird. I’m a freak.” 

"You’re not a freak, your special Eds," Richie smiled. Eddie chuckled. Richie leaned his forehead against Eddie's. They stand their for a minute, in a comfortable silence, foreheads touching. Eddie tugged at Richie's Hawaiian shirt.

"Piggy back," Eddie whispers. Richie kneeled down, allowing Eddie to jump on his back. Eddie leaned his head into the crook of Richie's neck. Richie smiled to himself at how adorable Eddie was. Richie carefully plopped Eddie onto his queen bed. Eddie let out a small yawn.

"Someone's tired," Richie cooed. Eddie playfully slapped Richie's arm, but didn't disagree. Eddie flopped back, laying down. Richie let his head come to eye level with Eddie's stomach.

"I know you can't hear me yet but I'm your daddy," Richie said. "I can't wait for you to come into the world." Eddie smiled. Richie cuddled Eddie. Richie played with Eddie's hair. Eddie purred a little before feeling his eyes droop. 

"Goodnight trashmouth," Eddie mutters.

"Goodnight Bug," Richie whispers into Eddie's ear, before drifting off

 

First chapter, hope you like it.

Peace out

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was short but they’ll get longer promise!


End file.
